Idlewild Theatre Ensemble
Founded in 2007, Idlewild Theatre Ensemble is an all fem-aligning, collaborative, non-hierarchical theatre ensemble at Vassar College. In the Fall, Idlewild holds auditions for temporary members to join the permanent ensemble in creating a devised piece. In the Spring, after holding auditions for its permanent members, Idlewild produces a scripted play by a female playwright. VSA Mission Statement Idlewild Theatre Ensemble is a collaborative, non-hierarchical, all fem-aligning group of theater-makers (actors, directors, designers). Founded in 2007, the ensemble aims to present the Vassar campus with works by and about experiences relating to womanhood. In the fall, the ensemble produces a small theatrical event which is often open to all students by audition. During the spring semester Idlewild produces one full-length play. When not rehearsing for a play we meet at least once a week, and during rehearsal periods we meet four to six times a week. Auditions for the ensemble are held at the beginning of the spring term. Origin of the Name Idlewild's name originates from Anne of Green Gables. Idlewild is what Anne calls the circle of white birch trees where she and Diana keep their playhouse. "We call it Idlewild. Isn't that a poetical name?"https://www.cs.cmu.edu/~rgs/anne-XIII.html Past Productions 2018-2019 * The Trash Play - devised by the ensemble (Fall) ** December 7-8, 2018 ** The Mug ** with interactive trash installation in library Collab space Nov 7-19, 2018 2017-2018 * Maiden Voyage - devised by the ensemble (Fall) ** December 1-2, 2017 ** Kenyon Club Room ** with some original music! * The Wolves by Sarah Delappe (Spring) ** April 26-28 ** The Mug 2016-2017 * The Fall of Boy ''- devised by the ensemble (Fall) ** November 18-19, 2016 ** The Shiva * ''The Secretaries ''by The Five Lesbian Brothers (Spring) ** April 20-22, 2017 ** Woods behind the Archery Field/"The Field Behind Kenyon" '''2015-2016' * Passing Notes ''- devised by the ensemble (Fall) ** October 30-31, 2015 ** Lathrop Basement * ''Fefu and Her Friends ''by Maria Irene Fornes (Spring) ** May 14-16, 2016 ** Main Parlors (Jade, Faculty, Rose) and the "Alcove" '''2014-2015' * Heliacal Rising ''- devised by the ensemble (Fall) ** The Mug * ''The Fairytale Lives of Russian Girls ''by Meg Miroshnik (Spring) ** The Shiva '''2013-2014' * The Archives ''- devised by the ensemble (Fall) ** Kenyon Club Room * ''Church ''by Young Jean Lee (Spring) ** The Shiva '''2012-2013' * Made in Waiting ''- devised by the ensemble (Fall) ** Kenyon (Club Room, Staircases, Classrooms, and Squash Courts) * ''The Dastardly Ficus ''by Emily Schwartz (Spring) ** The Shiva '''2011-2012' * Strangerdom - devised by the ensemble (Fall) ** Kenyon Club Room * The Secretaries by The Five Lesbian Brothers (Spring) 2010-2011 * No Photography, Please - devised by the ensemble (Fall) ** The College Center Staircase * Late: A Cowboy Song ''by Sarah Ruhl (Spring) '''2009-2010' * Craves Like Woah ''- devised by the ensemble (Fall) * ''Fucking A by Suzan Lori-Parks (Spring) ** The Shiva 2008-2009 * ...that's what she said - devised by the ensemble (Fall) * EPIC FAIL ''- devised by the ensemble (Spring) '''2007-2008' * ''Your Mom is a Social Construct - ''devised by the ensemble (Fall) * ''Tea ''by Velina Hasu Houston (Spring) References Category:Ensembles Category:Devised Theatre Category:Non-Hierarchical Theatre Category:Scripted Theatre